What Started Out to be a Regular Day
by jgbbee
Summary: Zach comes to work and the Director tells him something that would change his life forever. This news will also lead to a rescue. An adventure. And...a new addition to the family? Post-grad *I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING*
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction soooo….. YAY! Tell me ANYTHING I need to improve on as a writer. Please. **

**[Zach's POV]**

It began like any other day. I walked into headquarters and joked around with Grant a bit. My wife, Cammie, was on a mission and our daughter, McKenzie, was a school. I was heading towards my office when suddenly, the Director stopped me.

Solemnly, he said, "Zach? I need to talk to you.

Curious, I followed him into his office. I sat down on the gray chair he offered to me and said, "What is it, sir?"

The Director seems like he was strained which was odd. Something must be wrong. I repeated, "Sir? Is something wrong?"

He looked at me with the saddest eyes and said, "There is other way of telling you this and as much as I hate doing this, it is part of my job and a burden to bear."

Confident that it was nothing I can't handle, I said, "Sir, please, just say it bluntly."

Then came those dreadful words.

"_Zach, Cammie died on the mission."_

There was a gushing noise up my ears and I was shocked. This couldn't be right. No. He had it wrong. Cammie was on a simple mission. A mission that takes two weeks at the most. There was no way Gallagher Girl was dead. She's one of the top agents. My mind was a whirlwind and everything blurred for a moment.

Dully, I said, "Sir, is this a joke? Because I don't find this very amusing."

This Director looked at me with serious eyes and said, "Zach, this is not a joke. I too, cared for Cammie and it pains me to see that you don't believe me. Cammie was ambushed by the COC and was taken as a prisoner."

"That's not possible. She's only been gone for a week."

"A week is enough, Zach. I want to spare you the specifics and –"

"No! Tell me. I can handle it." I still didn't truly believe that Cammie was dead. Somewhere in my twisted, foolish mind, there was a dim hope that this isn't true and I'm desperately grasping for it. For me. For our daughter.

"Zach—"

"Tell me."

The Director sighed. "Cammie has been tortured for the last three days 24/7. It was a miracle that she made it through one day, let alone three. Some guards found her body outside headquarters last night and there was a note attached."

Slowly, reality was dawning towards me. Numbly, I said, "Show me."

"Zach, I don't think this is a good id—"

"Show me, goddammit!"

Silently, he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper out of a plastic lad bag and handed it to me.

_ To the Director of the CIA:_

_This here is the body of Cameron Anne Morgan. She has been tortured for the last three days because she refuses to tell us any information about the COC missions. After those three days, we decided that she was no use to us anymore and disposed her. Take this as a warning. Stay out of any COC business. We are not afraid to kill anybody that interferes with our activities. Cameron has meddled with us for years and that is not acceptable. The next agents that mess with the COC will end up like Cameron; no exceptions. This is not a threat. It is a fact. _

_ The Circle of Cavan_

After reading this, I looked at the Director with unblinking eyes and said, "You know where her body is. Let me see her."

The Director hesitated and whispered, "Cammie's body has been constantly tortured. This won't help your situation."

"I know but I _need_ to see her." I said desperately.

The Director sighed and led me to the lab. He slid his card into the slot next to a door and gestures me in. I walked in and saw a body that was covered with a white sheet. I could see dirty blonde hair sticking out on the sides. This is Cammie. I tried to swallow but I felt like my throat was swollen. Light-headed, I lifted the sheets down so I could see her face. There was a black eye and deep cuts all over her face. Bruises shaped like fingers colored her throat. I didn't want to see the rest of her body so I covered her face with the sheet again. I felt as if I was in a nightmare. The image of Cammie like this has branded forever in my mind. I rested my elbows on the metal table and kneaded my eyes with my knuckles. I gasped, "You're keeping something from me. Tell me now."

There was a brief silence. Quietly, so quietly that even a spy could barely hear, the Director uttered words that would change my life forever. "Cammie was pregnant when she died. She was 3 months pregnant, Zach."

Pregnant. Cammie was pregnant. During the mission. With my child. Now, I was unable to breathe correctly. I croaked out, "The baby…?"

"Died with Cammie…I'm sorry—"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okiii! I decided to continue this and give it a twist ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. And I don't want to. JK 3**

Before he could finish, I mumbled an 'excuse me' and went to my office. I sat on my chair and the full force of grief hits me. I did what I haven't done since I was eight. I cried. I cried out of anger. I cried out of sadness. And mostly, I cried for the fact that McKenzie no longer has a mother and I just lost the love of my life. Looking up, I see a picture of me, Cammie, and McKenzie. My arms were around Cammie and McKenzie hanging on my back. We were all smiling. I almost smiled looking at that picture but I then realized that there could've been another addition to that picture. _If only Cammie didn't go on that damn mission._ The unexpected death of my wife swam around my head, haunting me. Looking, once more at the picture that was taken a few months ago, my eyes focused on McKenzie. _How can I tell her that her mother just died?_ _She's just four and doesn't grasp the concept of death._

I grabbed my hair longed to go back to last week. When everything was perfect. When McKenzie had a mother. When I could hold Cammie. I started to miss the little things like how Cammie's hair would always smell like flowers after a shower or how she could never make anything edible. I started to smile through the tears. Faintly, I could hear an insisting high pitched voice in the Director's office. At this point, I didn't really care about anything; I was absorbed in my grief. Suddenly, I heard, "Sir! If I could just examine Cammie! There's something not right about it!"

I bolted up my chair and ran towards the Director's office and what a sight I see. Bex's face was tear-stained, make-up running down her face. However, her face was hard and angry. Macey looked stiff but vulnerable and breakable. The biggest surprise was Liz. She looked determined and slightly angry, tears running down her cheeks. They all turned towards me when I bursted through the door.

"Zach! Something is not right about the body the Director showed us! I'm almost positive that it's not Cammie!"

I couldn't believe it. I must be dreaming. "What?" I said faintly.

Bex glared at me and said, "Get it through your thick skull, numbnuts. CAMMIE MAY STILL BE ALIVE." Even during one of our lowest points, she still finds a way to insult me. Amazing.

The Director said, "Now we're not sure. So don't get your hopes up. Any of you. I don't want to see crushed faces. I gave you a fair warning now."

Liz said, "Sir, can I please examine the body?"

The Director nodded and so, we all walked to the lab where the body was kept. Liz uncovered the whole entire body and started to take samples of the skin. She compared it to the DNA of Cammie and it was a match.

My heart sank and started to ache. _No. No! NO!_ Thoughts became incomprehensive and I couldn't see anything straight. Seeing, everyone's expression, Liz, near hysterical, shouted, "No! This is NOT Cammie!"

Macey started, "But—"

"Look at her face! Look at it! It's deformed to the point where you can't tell who the person is.", Liz insisted.

"But Liz! That's Cammie's hair!", said Macey

"Is it so hard to style and dye hair?", I asked. "After all, you're obviously an expert on that subject. Why do _you_, of all people, not see that?" Macey glared at me and started to open her mouth.

"Guys! Let's not fight over this and find out whether or not this is Cammie.", shouted Bex.

Liz pulled out a small amount of blood and started to do a DNA test. She then stood up straight and said, "Now we wait."

**2 Hours Later**

Liz gasped, "This isn't Cammie. The DNA are not the same."

I was in euphoria. Giddy. I felt as though my head was filled with those helium Jonas would mess around with. _Cammie's alive. Cammie's alive. Cammie's alive. Cammie's alive. Cammie's alive. Cammie's alive. Cammie's alive. Cammie's alive. Cammie's alive. Cammie's alive. Cammie's alive. Cammie's alive. Cammie's alive. Cammie's alive. Cammie's alive._ I keep chanting it over and over again in my head. I felt like jumping for joy. Running through fields of daisies….wait, what did I just say? Man, I'm losing it. I shook my head and said, "Okay. Now that we know that this is not Cammie how do we find her? Obviously, she's with the COC." I glanced at Bex, who closed her mouth.

"Wait, Sir? Who examined Cammie's body? He or she obviously haven't done their job.", Liz said frowning.

"That's exactly what I was thinking", said the Director. "We must have a COC member in our facility. I'm leaving to see who it was that checked the body."

And with that he left.

Bex growled, "There's a traitor in our midst and I'm gonna beat them up until they're black and blue once I got a hold of them."

"Hold on, tiger.", said Macey. "You don't know what you're dealing with. Didn't the COC say that if an agent messes around with the COC, they'll get killed?"

"Your point?"

"My point is…let's kick some COC ass. Cammie's worth it."

**What did you guys think? Should I do it in Cammie's POV next time?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo sorry I took so long. School, stuff, etc. Plus my laptop just died :( **

**I decided to make it into Cammie's POV. And I want to thank errbody who reviewed! Means a lot to me 3  
**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!**

**[Cammie's POV]  
**

I woke up and saw that I was in a white room. I sat up and looked around. No window or vent. Damn. How did I get here?  
_**Flashback**__  
My partner on this mission, Kate, wanted to go to the bar and celebrate our completed mission. No I said. I was kind of tired and rest. Thirty minutes later, I felt bad and started towards the club. Walking towards the door, I couldn't help but feel giddy. I was coming home in a few days and back to Zach. I was going to see Zach and McKenzie again. I couldn't wait to tell Zach the good news. We were having another baby. I couldn't wait to go home again. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but sometimes I just want to have a job where I'm not constantly trying to survive. I don't want my children to go through the dangers me and Zach has to go through. Suddenly, my vision was full of stars and the world faded to darkness._

_**End Flashback**_

I sat up and drew up an escape plan. The door burst open and a pair of green eyes met mine.

"Hello Miss Cameron, you look well." Mrs. Goode said. I could only glare at her. She does not seem bother with this and sat down on a chair next to me. "Now, Miss Cameron, do you know where you are?"

"Apparently, I'm at COC headquarters. Am I correct?" I asked. just smirked that smirk I know so well.

"Of course you are. Let me ask you another question. Do you know why you're not tied up in a chair in the interrogation room, Ms. Morgan?"

"It's . I don't know. Do tell. I was wondering about it myself." At the word 'Mrs. Goode', I saw brief flash of surprise in her face.

"Mrs. Goode, eh? Finally managed to tame Zach? Never mind that. Now. Back to the original topic. You're not tied to that dreaded chair because due to the fact that you're...let's see..._pregnant_. With my grandchild I presume. Now, now, don't look so surprise, Miss Cameron. My relationship may not be the perfect mother-son relationship, but he is still me son and I do care for him. I've been keeping tags on him. I somehow missed you're wedding though." she mused.

There's must be a catch to this charade. So I asked, "What's the deal? I know you, there's something you want. What is it?"

"You're so impatient, Cameron. Do they not sill teach patience in Gallagher Academy?"

"Well, I may be a bit impatient but at least I'm not a traitor to Gilly's sword!" I snapped. Mrs. Goode seem unfazed by this accusation.

"I admit, I am a traitor. Quite proud of it, actually. We're getting off topic. Now, you asked me about a deal. I have one. You see, I'm not about to kill that child inside of you stomach. As horrid as you may think I am, I do not kill my blood. I am to offer you a trade. Give this baby up after birth, or die. You and this baby. It's your choice."

"Never!" I spat.

"I thought you would say that. But just a quick reminder, if you say no to this deal, you _and the baby_ die. The reasonable choice would be to just give the baby to me. I'll give you a few days to ponder around." And with that, she left. I felt weak and drained of energy.

_What to do?_

**I'm sorry it's so short! I just had to end it there! REVIEW :)**


End file.
